Heartache
by BartendinWufie
Summary: It's my first story, it's about Kayura's death and her daughter Aiko's decision. . . And maybe she'll find love when she least expects it. . . No flames please. . . If you don't like it, don't read it or review it. . . If you do, please review!
1. Aiko's Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors. They belong to their rightful owners, blah blah blah. Anyway, I was bored and made a sad story. . . Oh well. . .  
  
"I can't just forget about her," Aiko snapped. "I can't believe you just expect me to forget about her!"  
  
"I'm not asking you to forget about her Aiko, I'm just asking you to mourn slightly less, your school has been suffering termendously. . . ," her father said softly. It was two months after Kayura's death and her daughter was devastated and couldn't think of anyway to put her out of her mind.  
  
"Aiko, don't forget about mom, just. . .," Makoto, her twin brother started to say, but Aiko interrupted him.  
  
"You don't understand at all! Nobody understands me!," Aiko cried as she ran off to where her mother was buried. Once there she started to softly cry. "Oh mom. . . I'm so sorry. . . I've tried to be good, but. . . ." All of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder. "AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Shhhh, Aiko, it's just me. . . Honey look at me. . .," her father said.  
  
"Do you come here a lot too?," Aiko asked wiping her tears away. She stopped suddenly as she saw the 5 Ronins and the other Warlords. Each carried a soft pink colored rose, Kayura's favorite. "Ryo, Rowen, Sage, Cye, Kento." She bowed to the Ronins. "Dais, Sekhmet, Cale." She bowed to the Warlords.  
  
"It's nice to know she's buried here with Anubis. . .," Cale said quietly. "Jun, it's a loss for everyone. We all loved her. . . " The other Warlords nodded.  
  
"Why don't you guys come over for a little bit, can they dad?," Aiko pleaded while her father nodded. She tugged at the guy's hands as they slowly followed Jun and Aiko back to the manor. "Hey Makoto!! Guess who's here!!"  
  
"Who?," Makoto called from the kitchen. A spicy aroma filled the air. He came out in an apron and a spoon in hand. "Hey you guys. . . "  
  
"Hey, mate, let me give you a hand in the kitchen. . . It'll remind me of your mum, the good times . . ," Cye said taking Makoto into the kitchen. Sounds of serious cooking could be heard in the kitchen along with two different culture styles clashing together. Pretty soon, they both came out and set everything they had made on the table. "I feel as if she was right there with me. . . Sit down everybody!!" He shooed everybody to the table and had Ryo say grace.  
  
"Dear God. . . we thank you for all you have given us. . . and we. . . we are also thankful that we are all here together. . . And please keep a safe watch over Kayura and Anubis. Amen.," Ryo finished quietly. They all looked at each other and then at Kento who was now stuffing his face.  
  
"Mates, if you want some, you best get it NOW!," Cye exclaimed since no one was moving. Everyone looked at Kento and started to move, noisy chatter started to fill the air.  
  
"Rowen. . . ," Aiko whispered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When we're done, can I talk to you alone?," Aiko asked softly. Rowen just nodded.  
  
"So Ryo. . . How is everything between you and Mia?," Jun asked.  
  
"Oh, it's going pretty well. . . I just wanted to go visit Kayura's grave. . . Pay her respects like she did with me when Anubis was buried. . . But it's going well . . . ," Ryo said trailing off.  
  
"We all miss her. . . ," Makoto said. He had rarely shown his emotions, but right now, he seemed like he could cry at any moment. It remained silent the rest of dinner and all through the cleaning up too.  
  
"Rowen? I have a favor to ask you. . . Can you come with me please?," Aiko asked taking Rowen's hand and leading him outside.  
  
"All right, what is it?," Rowen asked softly.  
  
"Can you kill me. . . I want to be with my mother. . . ," Aiko said quietly as Rowen stood there and turned white not believing what he was hearing. 


	2. Makoto's News

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I own nothing except Makoto and Aiko. So please don't sue me!! I know this is shortish, but at least it's here, right?  
  
"K-kill you?! Absolutely not!", Rowen stammered. The others ran out.  
  
"What's going on?", Jun asked softly.  
  
"Aiko...wants to...kill herself...she wants to be with her mother." Rowen said quietly. He lowered his head as he said that.  
  
"Please Aiko...think about what you're doing...", Ryo said gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head some, she was on the verge of tears. Makoto stared at his sister from the house. She wasn't too far from crazy because he too wanted to be with his mother.more than anything.  
  
"You mustn't kill yourself. Kay would not want that...", Kale said softly.  
  
Jun looked over and saw the Ronins and the Warlords now chocking up. "You guys ok?"  
  
"Yeah...just a whiff of Kento's fart.," Dais commented joking trying to break the tension.  
  
"Heyy! Th-that's not...funny...," Kento wailed, tears coming down his face. This had not lightened the mood any. Makoto looked out the window and took a deep breath...it was now or never, he had to tell them. He had kept it a secret from them for years, the only person he had told was his best friend and sister...He walked out and slowly approached his father.  
  
"Um, dad?", he timidly started.  
  
"Son...", Jun said sending him a look, but Makoto ignored it and continued.  
  
"Dad, I have to tell you something!"  
  
"Can't it wait?" He looked very tried right now.  
  
"No! It can't!" Suddenly Aiko looked at her brother...she knew what he was going to tell him...the secret he had confided in her a few years ago. Jun sighed and looked at him. "D-dad...I...I'm dying..." He looked away from his father and everybody else. He walked back into the house. Aiko ran in and hugged her brother from behind.  
  
"Makoto...please...you have to fight it! You're my brother, my best friend..." She looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Aiko...I just...I just can't...Not anymore, for too long I've fought. My body is just too weak." His father had walked in and now set a hand on his son's shoulder and looked at this daughter. She nodded and went back outside to talk to the Ronins and Warlords to explain this to them as her brother explained it to their father.  
  
"Makoto...Why...Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because...I didn't want to worry you when mom was sick...I...I didn't even tell mom...I wanted to tell you, but...I just couldn't bring myself to." He sighed as he turned to face his father.  
  
"You can't leave me, your sister and I need you...Not yet...you still have a long life to live..." He pulled his son into a big hug.  
  
"I will try Dad...I will try..." He hugged him back softly, closing his eyes. 


End file.
